


Goodnight, Peter.

by QueenOfAngst



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Nobody is Dead, Precious Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: A hospital visit.





	Goodnight, Peter.

The sounds of a compressing air machine's hiss and the beeping rhythm of a heart monitor was the only sound inside of the dull hospital room. The smell of fake lemon scented the entire building. Tension was strong in the atmosphere, and poor Peter Parker had to be the one to step in. Quietly, the boy turned entered as the hospital room's door handle clicked open. An ugly green chair with wooden armrests was  next to the occupied hospital bed. He was there only there for less than a moment, and already tears swelled in his wide doe eyes. 

 

The sight in front of him was like something out of a nightmare- no this was a nightmare. The patient in the white bed with lint littering the blanket had a grotesque burn to the left side of his face and neck, and his left arm had been amputated just above the elbow. There was a breathing tube going down his throat and an IV in his arm that had a blood bag, and other fluids to keep him nourished. He couldn't eat or breathe on his own, due to the comatosed state he was in. This patient was the one and only Iron Man.  
  
" _Who... Who's there_?" Tony's brain started to wake up, yet he couldn't speak.  
  
take a moment to breathe and make his presence unknown before he spoke. Even though Tony was unconscious, he could still hear and think. Basically being stuck inside of his own body. Peter looked to Tony's closed eyes and cleared his throat, "Hey Mr.Stark, it's Peter." The boy spoke.  
  
" _Kid?_ " The man thought with disbelief. " _Peter!_ " Tony remembered. He was back! He was breathing! He is happy and alive!  
  
"You have... been here for about five days now. Morgan and Pepper went home to refresh themselves. You know, shower and eat. And go to sleep." Peter continued on to explain.  
  
" _Makes sense..._ "  
  
"So, I volunteered to... stay here, u-until they get back of course.. Nobody wants you to be alone. You know, since you are mostly conscious." He took Tony's good hand and held it. The limb was really cold. "Ah jeez, you're freezing. Hold on. I brung a blanket. I know how cold hospitals can be."   
  
" _I don't like how you know that._ "  
  
The brown haired boy looked to his side. There laid a cheap and battered, black book bag. Parker unzipped the first zipper and there neatly folded was a warm and fuzzy black blanket taken and washed from their living room. It smelt like cheap lavender from the five dollar detergent May can only ever afford to buy. Gently, Peter took it out as if Tony was sleeping, and set it over him, then re-adjusting the blanket so it covers over everywhere under the base of his neck, minding the equipment sticking out of his tan skin.   
  
"My father used to sleep with this blanket, but don't worry it's washed and clean. It's still a little warm from the dryer." Parker spoke with affection and scanned his face for anything, even the slight acknowledgement that he knows his son is there.   
  
" _Even after everything, it's still you._ " Tony's thoughts were warm, and glad his son was alright.  
  
"So, the compound is in ruins. But that's alright. I found the blueprints in your Lake Houses workshop with the help of Pepper and Princes Morgan." The spider kid emphasized Princess. Tony's offspring never failed to remind him of that. Tony internally smirked, knowing full well Morgan would say that. "Oh yeah, I met Morgan. She's cute... She called me her noble steed and I'm now permitted to giver her piggyback rides on request." The boy spoke fondly.   
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"So, yeah the compound." Peter trailed off. "Shuri and I are going to rebuild it. It's going to take a few weeks. But we have this plan. We'd have this software on her holographic computer and render out new rooms. And then we have nano tech to build it. Like it would just be a building with plumbing and electrical but we can furnish it with the Avenger's budget. I'll make it look better. I don't know if you should be worried or not.” Peter rambled on and on, only to build the silents.  
  
 _“I have never been so proud and afraid at the same time.”_  
  
"And also, Shuri and I are multitasking and we're going to invent you a new arm. I think you'd go mad if you didn't have both limbs so, yeah..." The brunette boy awkwardly trailed off. Then silents again.  
  
 _"Kid, you know you don't have to."_   
  
"I went back to school today. May advised otherwise, but I had to go see Ned and MJ- oh! MJ! Yeah... I asked her out to homecoming. It's... A bit cleché for us both but... she kissed me and I think that was a yes and the exact moment she made me her bitch." Peter said and giggled at the end of that.   
  
Tony felt like squealing and also noting is use of language. _"Yes. Yes she did."_ And he felt so proud.   
  
"She said if I had an outfit in mind and I said no. Her idea was a red vest and black button up. I wanted to ask why but at the same time didn't." The boy told his drama to Tony, and he listened to every word (because he had no choice). "Like that's oddly descriptive." There was amusement in his voice. "I haven't slept since the night before the snappening." The teen edgily jokes. "So technically I haven't slept in five years..."  He trailed off yet again.   
  
_"Why do you always trail off kid? Just speak your mind, nothing will happen."_   
  
"I don't want to sleep anymore. You know? I still feel like... if I go to sleep I won't wake up. That I wont be here anymore." Peter grew quiet. "The war is over but it doesn't feel like it. I look at May and she looks destroyed. And Pepper looks at me like I'm the most helpless thing in the universe." Peter spoke but then shut up. How could he say that when Tony was the one in the hospital bed. The one that took the ultimate sacrifice for the universe.   
  
_"Kid?"_   
  
"Nothing, nevermind." The kid scolded himself.  
  
 _"You're problems matter to me. No matter what."_  
  
Peter looked out the window to the sleeping city. "Right now, families are being reunited. Probably having dinner and catching up on the past five years. And that's all thanks to you." Peter looks at Tony fondly. Pride was swelling in his voice.   
  
_"Don't let me take all the credit, kid." Tony jokingly thought, and if he could, he would smirk._  
  
There was silence again. Tony could hear small snores beside him. The kid fell asleep, which Tony didn't blame him. Five days of zero sleep is rough, even for the insomniac. So he listened to the boy next to him softly snore. It was a sign that Peter was alive and breathing; that he existed. In the end, Tony would do it all again. 

 

_ “Goodnight, Peter.” _   
  



End file.
